demon knight
by aome.higurashi.16
Summary: natsu dragneel un chico ligon, guapo, deportista y fuerte amado por todas las chicas pero su vida cambia cuando intenta salvar a un hombre o mejor dicho un monstruo, pero es salvado por una chica rubia y que se enamorada de ella a primera vista /1OO% NALU POR FAVOR DELEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD!


**hola, los personajes le pertenecen a hiro mashima **

**este fanficton es de fairy tail, pero la historia es de un manga k estoy haciendo espero k le guste :)**

* * *

muerte es todo lo que había a su alrededor mataron a todos los de su aldea, a sus padres, sus amigos, incluso al chico que amaba si no hubiese sido por su estupidez no hubiese pasado esto

**una niña**-ella paro en seco al oír eso vio enfrente de ella y al verlo se puso a temblar era un monstruo muy grande

**pero mira que tenemos aqui una niña, sabes algo te vez sabrosa, me dejarias comerte **- se fue acercando a ella con un paso un poco lente hasta que estuvo cerca de ella, la niña cayo de rodillas todavía temblando

**no no !NOOOOOO¡**-el grito de la niña se hizo sonar por todos lados hasta que...

* * *

**(errand - faylan opening fuull 1)**

_aparece natsu con los ojos cerrados _

_aparece lucy centada con una espada, y hay fuego alrededor de ella_

_vuelve a aparecer lucy pero como niña llorando_

iiiii_ llena de sangre sus manos se hacen puños hasta que sus manos sangran y grita mirando al cielo negro _

_en el cielo aparece el nombre de ''demon knight'' y los relámpagos se hacen sonar_

_después de que los relámpagos suene aparece lucy otra vez como niña abrazada con un niño castaño después de eso la cámara de vuelve borrosa _

**itetsuita me ga kataru nani o nakusite kita no?**

_aparece lucy caminando en la nieve con una ventisca encapuchada_

**shinjitai kyoufu no wa ganbouno kakera**

_esta natsu viendo hacia al cielo pero luego aparta su mirada mirando asi al piso_

**motomezu ni ikiteru to se o mukeru yowasa koso**

_la cámara gira rápido hacia una chica de pelo azul de estatura mediana mirando por la ventana con una mirada triste_

**itsuka daiji na hito tusukiotasu**

_esta lucy de espalda con las manos extendidas y con la cabeza hacia arriba y hay demasiada sangre haciendo círculos alrededor de ella _**HAJIMARU YO OWARINAKI **

_esta wendy y romeo de espalda con los ojos cerrados al parecer están rezando_

**yume no ku ni kagare o umeta bakari sa**

_aparece erza sentada comiendo un pastel de fresa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja _

_luego la cámara gira rápido aparece gray jugando fútbol _

_vuelve a girar la cámara rápido y aparece juvia mirando a gray con una sonrisa_

_la cámara se vuelve a girar y esta enfocando a jellal recostado en un árbol _

**akaku samare to kirisaku tamashii**

_aparece un castaño con las manos extendidas y detrás de el hay muchos monstruos _

_la cámara gira rápido y se esta enfocando a una mujer demonio con unos cuchillos en sus manos las lanzas y van contra lucy pero ella las quema _

**areru kaze to hate ni shinjitsu o**

_lucy va corriendo con su espada contra la mujer demonio y la corta con su espada _

**tada sasagetamae**

_después de cortarla se da la vuelta y enfoca su mirada en un hombre de cabello negro, su cara esta llena de piercing _

**ochiru hayasa ga ando ni naru made**

_el chico de peli - negro invoca varios metales y los aroja a lucy _

**yokubou no hoemi o ukabeta **

_lucy pone su espada enfrente de ella causando una expolsion, ella sale del humo y salta hacia el peli- negro_

**unmei ni dakare**

_lucy alza su espada contra el peli - negro, el peli - negro hace lo mismo y chocan sus espadas pasándose de largo mirándose de reojo _

**maiden´s errand**

_aparecen natsu y lucy mirándose, natsu alza sus manos y agarra la cara de lucy limpiándole las lagrimas, lucy sonríe y cierra sus ojos, natsu va acercando su a ella dan dolé un beso y en ese instante la pantalla se pone en blanco_

* * *

eran las 12 de la noche no había nadie en la calle a exepcion de un peli - rosado

_ahhhh la fiesta estuvo increíble, sobre todo los números de las chicas que conseguí - _pensó natsu, iba caminando por las calles de magnolia todo iba normal hasta que..

algo hizo que natsu se detuviera fue un hombre ensangrentado, cuando natsu lo vio lo primo que hizo ir corriendo para ayudarlo

**esta bien señor - **le dijo natsu, natsu trato de levantar lo pero como pesaba tanto le gano el peso y se cayeron los dos, el hombre cayo encima de natsu

**kukukukukuku - **el hombre se empezó a reír, y natsu lo noto extraño

**ah disculpe señor se encuentra bien - **le pregunto natsu, el hombre asistió con la cabeza

**ahora que encontrado comida me siento mejor - **el hombre alzo su cabeza con una sonrisa siniestra, abrió su boca muy grande mostrando sus enormes colmillos, natsu al ver esto se espanto y lo empujo lejos de el, se levanto rápido y empezó a corre lejos del hombre, pero delo que no se dio cuenta el peli - rosado es que el hombre ya estaba enfrente de el

**crees que podrás escapar de mi, mocoso tu vas a ser mi cena -** le dijo el el hombre que ya hacia enfrente de el, natsu no supo que hacer nada solo verlo a el

**¿pero com...- **mas no pudo terminar de hablar por que lo agarro del cuello, el hombre sonrió

* * *

en un árbol no muy cerca de ahí se encontraba una mujer arriba de el sonriendo y mirando hacia la dirección del peli - rosado

**tal vez debería echarle una mano-** sin quitarse su sonrisa de su rostro, se paro y en ese instante ya había desaparecido del árbol

* * *

mientras tanto con natsu

**maldito suéltame- **natsu tratando de no desmayarse le dio una patada en el estomago demasiado fuerte que lo hizo soltarlo, natsu cayo al suelo tratando de recuperar aire

**!maldito mocoso me las pagaras¡- **el hombre se trasformo en un monstruo enorme la cara la tenia como un gato pero el cuerpo era el de una serpiente natsu al ver eso se puso a temblar no creía de lo que estaba viendo hasta que el monstruo empezó a reír

**jajaajajajajaja tranquilo mocoso no te dare una muerte rápida y sin dolor, ya que te voy a tragar de un solo boca...- **pero antes de terminar su cabeza fue cortada, natsu al ver eso se quedo sorprendido no sabia lo que estaba pasando, creeia que iba a ser asesinado por algo que no sabia que era, pero ahora ve que el que termino muriendo no fue el sino que aquella cosa que se lo intentaba comer, pero lo que lo dejo mas sorprendido fue una mujer de cabellera rubia larga hasta las caderas que estaba enfrente de el con una espada enorme y ensangrentada, la mujer se dio media vuelta y lo que el muchacho pudo notar fue que la rubia tenia los ojos rojos como la sangre y que era sumamente hermosa

**hum- **la mujer se dio la vuelta para irse eso hizo que el peli - rosado reaccionara queria darle las gracias pero antes de que le agradeciera la rubia ya no estaba natsu se quedo impresionado en un parpadeo ella ya no estaba, lo ultimo que pudo decir natsu fue

**!ME E ENAMORADOOOO¡ - **lo dijo demasiado fuerte que hasta hizo eco.

* * *

**bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo demi primer fanfic, por favor no me juzguen eslaprimera vez que escribo uno **

**bueno me voy aa y creo que ya saben quien esla que salvo a natsu verdad? bueno sayonara **

**ONEGAIII REVIEWS! por lo quemas quieran (/3)/**


End file.
